Azumanga Daioh: Another Transfer Student
by Jerus
Summary: Jerus becomes a student at the school


Azumanga Daioh: Another transfer student?

The sun shone down on the school and particularly bright in Miss Yukari's class.

Miss Yukari herself was hungover and the rest of the class was quietly enjoying

the break. Just then the door opened up and the students looked over. A boy with

bright red hair and a large pack walked in. "Is this class 4? i'm Jerus." The boy asked. Chiyo

spoke up "Yes it is are you a new student?". Jerus looked at her then blinked rubbed

his eyes and looked again. "I thought this was a high school." He said confused once more.

Tomo ran up behind him. "It is, She's a protege genius!" She shouted trying to scare him.

Jerus turned around putting a sword to her throat. Tomo stood still sweating a bit. Jerus

laughed sheepishly putting it back in his sheathe. "nervous habit." he smiled. Yomi adjusted

her glasses looking at him strangely. "So what school are you transferring from?" Asked Yomi still looking at him curiously. "Well I'm recently from Anime High but I also have been i

Domino City Middle, Inuabe Middle, and the Galactic Scientific school of Research my

mom founded." He explained. Jerus looked over the confused faces and shrugged then

looked over at a girl in the back. "Hey whose that beauty?" He asked pointing to her.

A girl leapt out of nowhere. "You must mean Miss Sakaki. She's great at everything she's perfect she's got a beautiful intelligent face a kind heart an figure to die for long flowing hair.." The girl rambled off without stopping to breathe Jerus kindly decided to interrupt her.

"Actually I meant the girl sitting beside Sasaki." He explained. All the girls looked over and

saw Osaka with her head on the desk fast asleep. "Osaka?" They said in suprised unison.

"Osaka. Hmmm I like it. Plus she's got the right idea." He said smiling and took a seat

beside her putting his head on the desk and falling asleep. "He's just like one of us." Sakaki said quietly. Noone noticed him and soon the bell rang for the girls to head to gym. They all left and

he continued to sleep. Later after school the girls walked home together when a group

of gang members stopped them. "Great we walk this way everyday and today we have problems." Yomi said exasperated. "Hey babes. Want a good time?" Said their leader with a smirk. Out of nowhere a voice yelled "HIKEEEEBAAA!" And the leaders hair was cut short.

He looked up and saw Jerus standing there with his sword in hand and his face shadowed dramatically. He backed up "N.Not you again!" The leader stammered. The gang turned and ran off. He turned back bowed. "You know those guys?" Tomo asked looking at him.

Jerus shrugged "Nope i've never met them before. So Osaka tell me about yourself." He answered walking beside Osaka. As they continued to walk anyone could tell Jerus was

entranced. Meanwhile in the top floor a man stood in the shadows his eyes glowed red.

"Ahh brother I see you found yourself a new love intrest. She'll meet the same fate Sasami did."

He laughed to himself before stepping back. A security officer opened the door to the room. "Hey who are you!" He asked approaching the mysterious man. The man whipped around sending a dagger into the guards chest. "I'm Magei and your dead." He said simply walking over

the dying man and leaving. Meanwhile Jerus was chatting with Osaka as they walked to her house. "Ah can't believe you've been to all those places." Osaka said suprised. "Yeah well i've had a weird life traveling across the world, across time , and across the afterlife." Jerus laughed.

"Wow..." Said Osaka then stopped and stared at a bird flying by. Jerus smiled at her then Osaka blinked. "Ever been in Miss Yukari's car?" Osaka asked him suddenly. "No I haven't."

He answered. "Thats the scariest thing ever." She said shaking a bit. They arrived at her house.

"Well I guess i'll see you tommorow in school." He said as they stopped. "Thanks for walkin with me". Osaka said with a smile and leaned forward kissing his cheek then stood back and headed inside. "Wow." Jerus said to himself and then walked off. That night the doorbell rang

at the Kasuga residence. Ayumu Kasuga answered it "Hello?" She asked opening it. She then smiled. "Oh Hi Jerus. I thought ya said see ya tommorow." She mentioned pleasently.

Suddenly Jerus had her in a choke hold untill she passed out. Jerus was in his bed when a knock came at the door. He got up and walked over looking through the peephole. He saw

a blonde woman in a black leather outfit looking around. He threw open the door and grabbed her arm. He pulled her through and pulled the gun from her pocket as she stumbled to the floor.

He kicked the door closed and aimed it at her. "Hello Lily." He muttered grimly. She had landed face first into the floor and slowly turned around propping herself up and looking at him.

"Why Hello Jerus. How is..." She began but was cutoff as the gun pressed against her forhead.

"What the fuck do you want Lily? Is Thug somewhere out there waiting to kill me or something?" He growled in pure menace. But Lily wasn't scared "Of course not Xbones wants to kill you himself." She explained. "Fine where does he want to meet me?" Jerus said calmly.

"He said that history is going to repeat itself." Lily answered. Jerus looked confused then his eyes widened. "Osaka!" He yelled and then kicked Lily in the face running out of the apartment.

Osaka awoke chained up in a warehouse. "What in the heck?" She said allowed and looked around. She noticed Jerus standing by a railing. "Why'ed ya chain me up Jerus?" She called out.

He walked over to her. "Actually i'm Magei but you can call me.." He started as he pulled his mask off revealing the metallic skull underneath it with glowing red eyes. "Xbones." He finished.

"wow thats neat." Osaka answered. Jerus kicked in the Warehouse door. "Xbones!" He yelled. Xbones pointed his gun at Osaka's Head. "This is just like one of those action movies." Osaka said smiling. Jerus pointed lily's gun and shot the gun out of Xbones hand and he leapt onto the stairs running up pulling his sword from his sheathe. Xbones withdrew his own sword and got ready. Jerus lunged forward and soon they were locked in battle. Xbones parried and riposted his brothers attacks when a hail of gunfire split them apart and Jerus could see Thug downstairs. "Excellent! Now Thug kill him." Xbones yelled. Just before Jerus could be torn to bits by a hail of Gattling Gun bullets a car slammed through the door of the warehouse running over Thug. "Miss Yukari!" called out Osaka as Xbones turned Jerus used the moment to his advantage. He brought his arm across the waist of his brother and pulled the both of them over the edge falling 20 feet to the ground they slammed to the cement ground. Jerus's eyes swam in pain and he saw the teachers getting Osaka to the car and driving off. Jerus crawled over to the gun laying a few feet away. He pulled the gun turning at the same time Xbones pressed a button on a detonator causing the warehouse to go up in a mighty explosion.


End file.
